


Just give me a miracle

by freya96



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John forgives sherlock, John hits sherlock, John watson loves sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freya96/pseuds/freya96
Summary: Sherlocks is gone and john is always visiting his grave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own sherlock... I wish. :)

" you know You you told me once that you weren't a hero.  
There were times I didn't even think you were human, but let me tell you this, you were the best man the most human, human being that I've ever known and no-one will ever convince me that you told me a lie, so there.  
I was so alone and I owe you so much.  
But, please, there's just one more thing, one more thing, one more miracle, Sherlock, for me, don't be dead.  
Would you do that just for me? Just stop it.  
Stop this."  
***********************************************************************  
John's POV

I go to his grave every day since the day he left me. Somedays I just stand there and say nothing. On others, I'm on my knees begging and wishing that he would just give me one more miracle and not be dead.   
I've been doing this for almost two years now. I wish I had just told him that I loved him.   
today was one of those bad days. Nothing seems to go right at work and here I am Infront of Sherlock's grave again.  
"Sherlock I know I constantly ask you to not be dead but I can't take this anymore."  
I fell to my knees crying.  
"I should have told you how much you meant to me. Sherlock, I love you. I wish I could have said this to you when you were alive."

I finally stopped crying and stood up and turned around to see someone watching me by the trees. I was curious about who it was but since I use to live for danger and don't get much excitement anymore I might as well take a look and if I don't It will but me till I find out who it is.

As I get closer I see him. I blink and think I'm going crazy.   
"no no no." oh god I'm finally losing it. As I fall to the ground   
the person comes running to me. It can't be him. I watched him jump and I watched them bury him.

"John look at me, no you're not going insane. I'm really alive."   
I shook my head and push sherlock off me. I stood up and moved backward  
"No! NO! For two years you made me think you were dead. I... Just No!"  
I start pacing back and forth in front of him trying to process this all.

"How could you do this to me sherlock! I cried for you, greaved for you I fucking missed you and you here alive this entire time. You could have just sent me one small message that you were alive!"

"John I must ask you one question tho. Do you plan on keeping that?"   
john saw him pointing to the mustache. and smiling oh how that enraged him how sherlock being like this in this serious moment. I couldn't take it I just suddenly punched him.

I watched as sherlock fell when I punched him. I kind of felt bad that I hit him but at the same time, I felt better.

~~~~~~~

We are currently sitting inside my flat staring at each other while I wait for him to explain why. Then he starts talking about how he did it.  
"Sherlock I don't care how you did it I want to know why you did it."  
"John I will tell you why once you tell me if you're really going to keep that?" he's laughing about the mustache again I became mad again and head butted his nose. I got him some tissues for his nose while I locked myself in my bathroom and I decided it was time to finally shave the mustache.

I came out of the bathroom after I fished shaving. to see sherlock sitting on the edge of my bed with his head tilted backward trying to stop the bleeding. I go back into the bathroom to get get a wet flannel and take the tissues from him I tilted his head down to see that he stopped bleeding. I took the wet flannel to wipe away the blood. I didn't realize I caused him to bleed so much. I checked to make sure I didn't break his nose. I was trying to be careful cleaning the blood so that I didn't hurt him when he pushed the flannel away and stared at me.  
"The reason I jumped and made you think that I was dead was to protect you, Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade. Moriarty had a sniper for each of you. You know that Moriarty loves his snipers. But I mainly did it for you." he looked away afterward. I grab his face and turn it back towards me.   
" Why for me mainly sherlock?"   
he wanted to look away but I wouldn't let him.  
"John I care far too much for you."  
I smiled down at him and kissed him.   
"Sherlock I wish you had said that so long ago."  
he just smiled at me.

Sherlock pulled john into his lap.

"John, I love you"

"I love you too." John leans in and kisses sherlock deeply and smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Please comment and leave kudos thanks


End file.
